Nowhere Else She'd Like To Be
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: At the end of the year party for the Barden acapella groups Chloe and Beca are both drunk, dancing together to Chloe's lady jam like idiots. Dancing leads to making out in the middle of the dance floor which leads to a crazy night! One shot! Beca/Chloe


**A/N: I literally can't stop writing about these two! Here's another Bechloe fanfic for all of you! Hope you enjoy! Send me a review!**

It's the end of the year party for the four acapella groups on campus. The party takes her back to the Initiation Night party when she realized she had feelings, more than normal platonic feelings, for a certain red headed Bellas captain. She stands on the stone bleachers, in a very similar spot where she stood at the beginning of her first year of college.

As her eyes sweep the courtyard she sees Jesse laughing with Fat Amy and a few members of the Highnotes and she smiles, glad to see he wasn't hung up too much on the fact that she told him she only wanted to be friends.

Everyone is so much more relaxed tonight then she's seen them all year. Aubrey is dancing with Stacie and Chloe to a Britney Spears song and everyone is having the time of their life. For one night the seniors don't have to think about graduation, Beca doesn't have to think about leading the Bellas next year, and everyone can just enjoy themselves. She takes a large swallow of her beer, definitely not her first of the night. The season was over, she could afford to get a little drunk tonight.

As she's walking down the stone steps towards her friends the song suddenly changes and the beginning notes of _Titanium_ burst out of the speakers. Immediately Beca searches the crowd and locks eyes with Chloe who was looking for her too. The two girls, both more than slightly drunk, grin at each other and Beca rushes down the steps to join Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey.

"It's my lady jam!" Chloe yells in Beca's ear when she reaches them to ensure she can hear her over the music.

"Trust me, Chloe, I could never forget that!" yells Beca, starting to dance along with the other Bellas to the song.

As the chorus starts again Chloe and Beca stare at each other, moving closer, and sing their hearts out to the song that started their friendship. Beca can barely think straight. She would never be this daring or open without alcohol but she can't bring herself to care. She's having fun and as long as there's an excuse to be close to Chloe everything is fine with her.

The girls dance together, moving their hips and jumping around wildly as they sing the words loudly and without a care. When the song ends Beca falls into Chloe and they lean against each other laughing, surrounded by other people.

"That's definitely our song." Chloe says winking at her. Beca's heart speeds up and smirks at her, shaking her head slightly.

The song changes again and _You Make Me Feel_ by Cobra Starship comes blasting out of the speakers.

Chloe's eyes widen. "I. LOVE. THIS. SONG!" She yells. "Dance with me, Beca!" she grabs Beca's hands, pulling her away from their friends to the very center of the dance floor. The girls start dancing again and Chloe pulls Beca closer and closer until their faces are inches apart. They grind against each other and Beca can't help the chills that run through her body as Chloe runs her hands up and down Beca's side. Every part where their bodies touch is warm and Beca can't help herself.

"I think I might want to kiss you." She says, her lips touching Chloe's ear as she whispers just loud enough for her to hear it.

Beca pulls back, looking first at Chloe's full lips before meeting her bright blue eyes. Chloe is grinning at her, the same flirtatious grin Beca remembers from the shower experience.

"What's stopping you?" Says Chloe, raising an eyebrow.

Beca looks at her for a second, searching her face. "Nothing" she says, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding before pulling Chloe closer than ever before. She brings her lips to Chloe's reveling in the feeling of her. When she feels Chloe's tongue trace her bottom lip she doesn't hesitate to open her mouth and deepen their kiss. Their kiss is rough and passionate and both girls are a little drunk but neither regrets anything that is happening.

They break apart to breathe but Chloe only uses the time to move to Beca's neck, kissing and biting her all over. Beca gasps, pulling Chloe's mouth back to her own and letting her hands explore all over Chloe's body as she does the same to Beca.

They break apart again, their foreheads still touching and their arms still around each other, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Beca would never admit this particularly embarrassing cliché out loud but it feels like she and Chloe are the only two people in this entire place.

"Beca you are such a good kisser." Chloe says, closing her eyes and kissing Beca gently on the cheek.

Beca smirks at her, raising an eyebrow as they separate a little more, Beca leaves her hands on Chloe's lower back though, refusing to break all contact between them.

"Everyone says that" Beca says, nodding confidently. Chloe just laughs at her and shakes her head before bringing their lips together again. This kiss is slower, less urgent, and even more passionate if that's possible. Beca kisses Chloe like she's never kissed anyone else in the world. The only thing that breaks them part is the loud voice of Fat Amy, pushing through the crowd to stand next to them.

"Are you aca-lesbians going to stop anytime soon" she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beca is mortified at first but quickly gets over it when Chloe barely glances at Amy before saying "Never." She kissed Beca softly again and waits until Amy walks away before breaking apart. Grabbing Chloe's hand and interlocking their fingers she pulls her off the dance floor to a more secluded spot near the top of the stone steps. Once in the corner she pushes Chloe into a sitting position in the corner, leaning against one of the steps when Beca suddenly straddles and continues kissing her. She feels like she could kiss Chloe for hours without stopping. Since the red head doesn't seem to be objecting in the slightest Beca allows herself to act on every feeling she's had for Chloe since the beginning.

As Chloe's arms come up and wrap around her neck the two girls hear a sound of something dropping onto the steps and someone whispering "Oh shit." Beca wrenches herself off of Chloe faster than she thought possible and stands up, whipping around the glare at the boy who had obviously been watching them for a while. The boy looks from Beca's glare, to Chloe's calm demeanor as she stands up and fixes her hair and clothes, to his spilled cup of beer now lying on the ground.

He suddenly smirks at both of them. "Please, don't stop on my account, I was just enjoying the show" he whispers, winking at them. Chloe wrinkles her nose but Beca takes a threatening step forward. She doesn't recognize him but it doesn't matter. She doesn't care where he came from, she only cares that he ruined the moment.

"You're going to want to leave. _Now." _Beca says, fighting off her alcohol muddled brain.

"No, I really don't think I want to. But feel free to keep doing what you were doing." He says, smiling and casually putting his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Beca, let's just go." Says Chloe, putting a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder. There is nothing Beca wants more in this moment than to punch this arrogant asshole in the face, but she does what Chloe suggests instead and turns to leave.

Or, she was planning on leaving, until the unknown guy grabbed Chloe's ass as she walked by him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Beca says whirling around. Chloe is staring daggers at the guy as she tried to hold Beca back pretty unsuccessfully.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" He says. He laughs as Beca struggles against Chloe's arms. "What are you gonna do? Hit me?" he laughs again.

Right at that second Beca is able to shake her left arm free. She brings at forward in a fist and hits the guy square in the jaw, putting all her body's power behind her fist. He clutches his face and starts to bleed, stumbling back. Then he trips over the step and lands right on his ass still clutching his face.

"You got off easy this time. We won't be seeing you." Says Beca, clutching her throbbing fist and stalking up the stairs away from him. Chloe follows quickly behind her and finally gets her to stop walking once they reach the quad.

Unsurprisingly the quad is empty at 2 in the morning.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Says Chloe, whispering.

"Well that dude grabbed you!" Beca said heatedly.

Chloe sighed and smiled at her. "I seem to remember you grabbing me a bit like that when we were dancing." Says Chloe, winking at her and Beca is at a loss for words until Chloe asks to see her hands.

Her knuckles are swollen and red and at least one of her fingers is definitely broken.

"Come on, let's go to my dorm, I have a first aid kit." Chloe says as she starts slowly walking towards her and Aubrey's shared apartment on campus. Beca has no choice but to follow. Neither of the girls speaks for a minute. Beca begins to wonder what Chloe thought about tonight. They had spent about an hour making out and that's not really something you can just not acknowledge.

"You know, even though you shouldn't have hit that guy just for me, you looked pretty sexy doing it" Chloe finally speaks up, grinning over at Beca.

Beca can't help but smile as Chloe kisses her on the cheek and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Beca puts a hand around her waist, keeping her broken hand close to her side for protection as she leaned into Chloe's side.

"What do you think Fat Amy is telling the other Bellas?" Beca asks.

"Well we can only hope she tells Aubrey about it, so she knows she probably shouldn't come back to the apartment tonight" says Chloe smirking and Beca can't help but feel elated.

"I'm not sure Aubrey would appreciate walking in on us doing anything." Says Beca, grinning.

When they reach Chloe's apartment the pain in Beca's hand is forgotten. She just wants to be close to Chloe again so she pushes her up against the nearest wall, kissing her fiercely. Chloe kisses her back for a few moments but when she accidentally grabs Beca's hurt hand she forces them to stop.

"No more of that until I fix you!" Chloe orders. Beca sighs and allows Chloe to sit her down in her desk chair while she gets her supplies. Chloe tries to wrap her hand gently and neatly but she was still drunk. After several gasps of pain from Beca and a few swear words from each Chloe finally manages to tape a semi-suitable wrapping on it.

"I still can't believe you did that, Beca Mitchell" says Chloe as both girls stand back up.

"I wasn't going to let him touch you like that." Beca says, completely seriously. Chloe smiles at her and then smirks.

"I'm glad. But you know, I really wouldn't mind if you touched me like that." Chloe says looking straight into Beca's gray eyes confidently.

Beca raises an eyebrow as Chloe pushes her down onto her bed and climbs on top of her.

"Now, remind me again of what we were doing before that?" Chloe says suggestively.

Beca brings her lips to Chloe's again for probably the tenth time that night. She's been waiting almost a year for this, and now that she has it she's not about to let it go. Chloe means so much to her and Beca plans to tell her everything in the morning. Right now there is still some uncertainty about the future but Beca is able to push it from her mind as Chloe's kisses her deeper. Nothing matters tight now other than the fact that Chloe is on top of Beca kissing her and she can't think of anything she would rather be doing or anywhere else she would want to be.


End file.
